Transgenic Mates
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: An X5 is going into heat and is on the prowl. She wants Alec, only problem is that if they hook up, they'll mate for life and Alec has no idea. M for Sex, language, violence. 1st person OFC Heather looks like Eliza Dushku


**Author:** Furyan Goddess  
**Title:** Transgenic Mates  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Rating:** NC-17 for sexual situations, content and language.  
**Warning:  Language, violence, biting, aggressive sexual content and semi-non-consensual sex.  **I want to make it clear that this is NOT a rape fic.  There is NO forced sexual content in it.  Two parties were ordered to have sex, so they did, that is why I listed it as semi-non-consensual.  The warning was added for those that are very squeamish to that kind of thing and there is NO description of the act.    
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dark Angel, it is the creation of James Cameron, but I'm going to use Alec for this.  I don't own Jensen Ackles either, but that would be NICE!  I DO own 'Heather' X5-458.  
**Pairing:** Alec/Heather (OFC)  
**Summery:** Heather goes into heat and is looking for some love.  Only problem is when Alec doesn't know that if they hook up, they'll be mated for life.   
**Feedback:** I love me some feedback.  This is the first ever Dark Angel fic I've done, so, please, let me know, NICELY, how I've done.  Any major gripes, PM me.    
**Archive: **VX only, all others ask.   
**Authors Notes:** This is an older show and I haven't watched in a few years so if I make any glaring errors, sorry.  Cut me some slack.  1st person, OFC POV  Info taken from...[url=.org/wiki/Dark_Angel_television_show]Wiki~Dark Angel[/url] 

*this is NOT a Alec/Max fic.  While I do love them together, I just decided to go w/ a OFC.  If you don't like.. .don't read*

I was going into heat. 

It's part of my genetic make up, my genetic code.  My human DNA, spliced in with, feline and canine DNA, a bit of shark and touch of bat and every other damn thing you could imagine.  It's all in there, wrapped up together by whoever, by whatever, made me. Still, I'm lucky... I _look_ human, not something I can say about the fuck-ups that lived in the basement. 

I'm a freak, a lab experiment.  A true test tube baby, you could say. 

I am X5-458, but I call myself Heather now.

When Transgenics are created, there are usually a two embryos, but something went wrong with my twin and I turned into a single birth; an anomaly.  There is a running theory among the other X5's that I consumed my twin while we were in the womb together. Guess they think I got a bit too much shark DNA in the mix?  I'm not sure, I'll probably never be sure.  All I know is what I've heard and what I've read.  There _were_ two of us implanted, but only one of us grew and was born. 

Because of of the unusual circumstances of my birth, I was kept from the rest of the X5, from my surrogate brothers and sisters and I was feared.  I was whispered about, most were unsure if I really truly existed and I was kept in isolation in a sterile environment where I couldn't harm another one of the precious X5's.  Each of us are worth millions and they couldn't, wouldn't, take the chance that I was... broken. 

I had known no other way of life, until X5-452, Max, came and broke us all out a few months ago. 

Now, I'm on the lose and trying to find my way in a world that is cold and harsh.  A world where there are no good paying jobs, no money, shit, no electricity.  It was nicer back a the lab, at least it was clean, but I was prisoner there and now I'm free, and that's about all the positive things I can say. 

X5's were all bred as soldiers, some trained in hand to hand, others as elite assassins.  Most were taught an assortment of skills, then... then someone had the brilliant idea of breeding us together when we all came of age to try and create a super soldier.

A whole crop of young females, ready and willing to mate with any male the moment they came in to heat.

They paired us up to complement each other's strengths and weaknesses, but never took in account for chemistry, which is shocking, considering how we were created. 

The first time I was taken out of isolation and allowed direct contact with another was to breed.  I was put in with a male I had never met.  Before that, I had been kept just close enough to watch the others, but not permitted to interact.  Now I was locked in a room with a male and I endured, it was what was expected of me.  I never thought about fighting back, it just wasn't done.  Soldiers didn't go against the rules.  _I _didn't go against the rules. 

They tried to breed me two different times, but both attempts had failed.  I seemed to have a hard time relating to the males they chosen for me.  Sure, I'd do the deed, well, he'd do it mostly, but since I was all but begging for it, I didn't mind.  Still, the chemistry wasn't right and no baby took.  Nothing grew out of me allowing them to use me as I used them.  The funny thing was, I knew it wouldn't work the moment they stepped in the room, but like a good soldier, I kept quiet. 

There were some babies conceived out of the breeding program, but I have no idea how they had turned out.  Max broke us out before I could find out, not that any of the other females would confide in me if I had the chance to interact with them. My lack of fertility only made me a bigger freak.  I knew it wouldn't happen until I found the one.  My true mate.  Those other men were just dicks, something to help ease the discomfort of heat until I found ... _him._

_Him_.

I had an idea of who I wanted it to be, who I thought it might be early on.  It all started years ago when I saw X5-493, a boy who called himself Ben.  I would catch glimpses of him from time to time and there was something about him that piqued my interest, but before I could figure out what it was, he was gone.  He broke out with X5-452 along with others in his class.

I heard he later went insane and Max had to put him down.  Still, it was the best thing for him.  Manticore would have tried to 'fix' him, which would have been extremely painful and if they didn't succeed, they would have put him down themselves.  I was scheduled to be put down, due to my lack of fertility, when Max came and broke us out. 

Ben, like all other X5's, had a brother whom I had never seen while at Manticore.  Ben's twin was X5-494, Alec.  He was ... perfect, as far as I had heard.  He was the best that Manticore has ever created.  Better than his brother Ben, his skills more developed, his senses more honed and without all the crazy.

Even now, he is the strongest of all Transgenics, the fastest, smartest, but he is a cocky bastard.  Funny, considering how we were programed to have little personality.  It was all about following orders and after Max and her class broke out when they were nine, any kind of independent thinking was frowned upon and you were severely punished for having an opinion or an idea. 

I had finally met Alec in the flesh a month after I was freed. Now, the world's best and deadliest soldier worked as a bike messenger, delivering packages. 

I work there too and that makes at least five Transgenics that I know of that prowl the streets on our bicycles. 

But, for now... work's over.  It's Friday night and I'm feeling hot. 

A heat wave is coming; time to see if I can find some trouble. 

--

I decided to head down to _Crash_ to see what kind of trouble I could find.  Heat was coming on hard and fast and I needed to find someone to help relieve the tension building in my body.  It really didn't matter who at this point, but if it were Alec, well, all the better.  I wanted to fuck and I needed to cum by something other than my own hand.  At this stage in the game, that just won't work anymore. 

As I descended the steps, I felt the rush of energy surge inside of me.  The crush of bodies, scent of booze and sweat.  Sex and musk filled my nose and the thump of music only added to my pulsing need. Lust rose razor sharp, swelled inside of me, almost blinding me. 

_Crush _was loud and hot and crowded with a half drunk slew of people still dressed in their work clothes.  But I wasn't.  I had made a point to go home and change and to freshen up.  I knew I was going to get laid that night and I wanted to be ready.  
   
Some came to relax and have a few, others came for the games.  There were a few like me that came on the prowl.

There were a lot of single men about, easy pickings, really.  I could have just about any one of them that I wanted, if I made even the slightest effort.  But it wasn't them that I wanted, it was Alec.  My first choice, my only real choice, I knew.  I had known it from the first moment I saw him months ago but I wanted to wait until I was in heat to respond to his advances. I saw him bellow, belly up at the bar on his favorite stool, nursing a whiskey and chatting with a blond haired bimbo.  They seemed to always be blond lately and that made me curl my lip.

Violence rose up to meet the heat and I growled low and deep in my throat.  An 'ordinary' wouldn't have heard me but there were few heads that turned.  Max, Zane and most importantly, Alec. 

His gaze swung from the blond and collided with mine, locked on with no intent of letting go. Eye contact had been made, my intended choice made clear.  The need that had been simmering deep inside of me burst bright and my breath actually caught at the force of my want. My skin warmed, my body tingled and I could smell my own scent getting stronger.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zane stand, his body responding to my heat.  Zane moved to make his way toward me but Alec snapped his head in his direction and growled low in warning as he bared his teeth.  Alec would fight for his chance with me, if he had too, and that was the hottest damn thing I've ever seen. 

Zane, knowing he was no match for Alec, backed down with a tilt of his head, submitting.  That had me purring and had my hormones spiking even higher.   

Once the matter with Zane was settled, Alec scented the air and gave me a long, wicked look. He stood and started to stalk toward me with his head low. Slow, determined strides as the crowed unknowingly parted for him. 

Though mesmerized by his graceful movements, my eyes flicked once to Max and I registered her pale face and hint of fear.  She knew that if Alec and I mated, we'd trump her and become Alphas. Too bad for her.  I like Max, but this was instinct and you can't fight primal needs when you're in heat.  She knows that for a fact. She'd just gone through her cycle a few weeks back.  Instead of mating, she chose to lock herself away and wait it out to spare the feelings of an ordinary.  Logan; a man that couldn't touch her without dying.  It was sad all around, but she had stayed away from Alec and that was all that mattered.  I would have had to step in to keep that from happening. 

It wouldn't have been pretty if it had gone down that way.  Max and I are pretty evenly matched and we would have both done some damage before it was all over.  Probably would have ended in a draw.   

My eyes swung back to Alec and he was closer now.  I know he could have leaped the distance between us, but with so many humans around, he chose to blend in.  We try to downplay who and what we are.  Most people had an overwhelming fear of us, so it was best to appear as human as possible. 

Alec wasn't human and neither was I and all I could think was, he was mine.   
_  
Mine. _

I flashed him a quick smile and turned and ran up the stairs and out into the cold, wet night.  I wanted to enjoy the chase, the dance of mates.  I wanted him work for it, to have him come to me, demand and take. 

I didn't get very far. I was just around the corner when he caught up to me. I had forgotten how fast he was, still I didn't mind.  Alec grabbed me from behind then slammed me against the dirty brick wall before he brought his front flush with my back.  

I felt his nose press through my hair to the back of my neck, right over my barcode, as he scented me.  He growled again, sending sparks through my body and I felt my knees go weak. 

"Heather?" He said roughly, his voice deeper than normal, full of lust and need. 

Alec and I have known each other for a few months now and during that time, I've sat back and watched him fuck around. Drinking and screwing anything that moved because I wasn't sure, could never be sure if what I felt for him was more than wishful thinking, or if he was in fact my mate.  Now, I knew.  Now, I was sure.

In true Alec form, he had hit on me, tried to lure me into his bed before now and while I've been sorely tempted, I've resisted. He hit on every woman that came near him, Max included.  While she rebuffed his advances, I think she to, was tempted.  How could she not have been, knowing he was perfection?  Still, she had Logan and that seemed to irritate Alec.  It was also the main reason I kept my thoughts to myself.  If I was wrong about him, about us, I didn't want to cause a riff between the three of us. 

"Alec," I whispered and gasped as he nipped the side of my neck trying to get me to submit to him. 

His warm, calloused hand traveled down my body and stopped just at the hem of my skirt before he slipped his fingers under the leather and began to push it up, not that he had far to go.  It was more a scarp of leather than anything. 

When his fingers touched me core, when he found me naked, hot and wet for him he snapped his teeth and scolded me. "You should wear more clothes, when there are drunk men around."

I shrugged casually, "Why?  I'm looking for some action, panties would only slow me down." 

"You're not looking anymore," he assured me decidedly and I smiled as I felt the outline of his hard cock pressing tightly against my ass.

I could feel the quivering of his muscles, the tautness in his body.  He was primed and ready for some action, action I was more than ready to give him. 

"You gonna fuck me right here, Alec?" I asked him, hoping he said yes, but knowing it's not the right place for what we were about to do.  We would get loud and rough and out in the open like we were, someone was bound to see us or hear us and try to break it up.  If that happened, Alec would more than likely kill them and that was trouble we just didn't need. 

He nosed my neck again and growled, "Maybe," he whispered before he shoved two long fingers deep inside of me. 

I came instantly, clamping down on his fingers hard and trusting my hips for more.  I was so feverish from my heat and his scent enveloped me.  His touch scorched me.  Alec purred his approval low in my ear and allowed me to finish my climax before he pressed me flush against the wall.  I could hear him undoing his belt and I knew I had to stop him before it was too late to turn back. 

"Wait!" I whispered and I knew he heard me because his body jerked in protest. "Wait," I said again, this time a little louder, steadier. 

I could feel him trembling behind me, the urge to mate riding him hard now. He didn't want to stop and I didn't want to either, but this was not the place to take this to the next level. 

There was nothing more in the world that I wanted more than to have him slam balls deep in me at that very second, but it wasn't safe.  "Not here.  Your place, Alec.  Lets go back to your place." 

He took a breath and cursed before he pushed down my skirt and yanked me away from the wall. He took my elbow and all but drug me down the street toward his place.  "Good idea." 

Alec is taller than me, but not by much, and still I had to run to keep up with his determined strides.  He only lived a few blocks away and as he unlocked the door, I rubbed up against him, unable to resist. 

Damn I wanted him so much.  Those green eyes, that short, brown hair.  I knew his body was in perfect shape, ripped and sculpted.  All of him, so hard.  Alec pulled me over the threshold, slammed the door shut and then I was against it as his mouth crashed over mine, severe and fiery. 

I kissed him back just as roughly and ground against him.  He ripped my shirt from my body and before the tattered remains could flutter to the floor, he had my skirt unzipped and was shoving it down.

I needed to slow this down.  There were things I needed to tell him before he slid in my body, but right at that moment, I needed my hands on his bronze skin. 

I slid the jacket from his shoulders and then I was pulling up his shirt to get to all that lean, smooth flesh underneath. My fingers danced over his rippling abs as I kissed his chest and licked at one of his nipples. I heard him moan before he grabbed me by my hair an yanked my head back. 

He kissed me again, harsh and brutal, drawing blood and a groan from both of us. 

The taste and scent of my blood sent him in a near frenzy and he became even more aggressive.  His hands grew harder as his cock swelled until the head was peaking out of the top of his low hung jeans. 

I shoved him away from me and he bared his teeth in retaliation.  He didn't like being denied or manhandled, not one bit. Alec was an alpha and very few people denied him anything.  The fact that a woman who was in the middle of heat would, didn't sit well with him.  

I moved around him and took a step before I gave him a saucy grin.  I wore nothing but my boots, I hadn't bothered with a bra either, and he was in jeans and boots.  I walked slowly backwards toward his bed, eyes on his as he stalked me once again.

His movements were slow and fluid, but somehow still aggressive.  It was easy to see the deadly predator that he was when he was in such an aroused state.  Gone was the civil veneer that he tried to keep in place around the ordinaries. This was two X5's, both sure of their own abilities as well as those of the others. There was no reason to hide who and what we were from each other and it was oddly... liberating.    

Once the back of my knees touched the bed, I sat down and smiled up at him as I began to unlace my boots.  He watched me and panted, his muscles straining as he tried to override the urge to throw me down and mount me.  Every instinct told him to claim me, but it was his brain, the human side of him, that kept him waiting until I gave the ok.  Reasoning is what made us different from the animals we shared our DNA with.

The fact that we could chose a course of action and override our instinct when necessary was imperative to a good soldier, but it could backfire on those that sought to control you. Manticore wanted on intelligent soldier, someone that could think on the fly, but it was also that very thing that allowed us to rebel against their rule. 

Right now, Alec used his iron will and his human side to wait until I told him he could touch. 

Once my boots were gone and I was fully naked, he stepped closer to me.  His cock face level and he looked down at me, his green eyes burning in the low light. My cycle was effecting him as much as it was me now and he was riding the cusp of lust and violence.  It could go either way, now, maybe even both.  

"Take it out." He demanded and I smiled slowly up at him.  He was trying to take control of the situation, trying to dominate me, and I was fine with that.  A good portion of my genetic make up were patriarch, so it wasn't very difficult for me to do as he said.  In truth, I, as a woman, enjoyed watching Alec preen and posture, but I knew, when it came down to it, he could protect me.  That he was strong and brave and he would die to save me if we fully mated.  Both my body and my mind had chosen well.   

My hands were steady as I reached out and unfastened his belt and then his jeans. Alec sighed as the material parted and released the pressure against his cock.  When I leaned forward, his breath caught and I laughed wickedly as I reached down to untie his boots.  I felt the strands of my hair brush against the hot tip of his penis and he shivered.  

Alec threaded his hands in my hair and gripped tight as I finished undressing him.  Once he had stepped out of his jeans, he picked me up and laid me back down on the bed before he covered my body with his.

Heat.

His skin was scorching hot and his scent had left me reeling.  I wanted him so desperately but I knew that I had to tell him the truth before this want any farther.  It might already be too late for him, for us.  Still, he need to be given a choice, we all should have a choice, if we take it or not. 

"Alec," I said but he didn't hear me, not now, not when we were this close.  My pheromones filled his head, dilated his eyes and clouded his brain.  It was all about one thing now and I was quickly losing my resolve to make him understand.  I was ready, more than willing to spread my legs and let him deal with the consequences when it was all over.  I had no problem being mated to Alec for the rest of my life. 

I was already more than halfway in love with him, not that I thought he felt the same.  This _was_ Alec we were talking about.  Love was something he forced himself not to feel.  Rumor had it that he had fallen in love with a mark before we all broke out and that he still pines for her.  She was a human, not worthy of him, but if that's true, it just ties him and Max that much closer.  Both in love with a human that they can't ever have. 

I moaned as he slipped between my legs and moved closer to my center.  His hips nestled in mine perfectly, like we were made for each other and I think that we were.  Maybe if we just had sex, no submitting on my part, it wouldn't count?  At least not yet.  It would just take the edge off so we could think again?  Get me time to explain it to him before he unknowingly mated us. 

I cried out as I felt the head of him press tightly against my pussy seeking entrance, I knew that wasn't the case.  The attraction was too much and I would willingly submit to him with little work on his part.  I was ready to pledge my life to this one man.

"Alec!" I snapped at him and rolled us over so I was now on top.  I looked down at him, watched his eyes narrow on me as lust began to turn to anger.     

His eyes glittered at me and his jaw twitched, "You tellin' me no?" He ground out and bucked his hips up, sliding his cock along my wet folds.  I shuddered and shook my head, not no.  Never no. 

He hissed in warning, "It's too late for that, Heather.  You're mine." 

Alec came off of the bed, reached up and gripped my hair tight and pulled my head back harshly, baring my throat to him.  His teeth were there, nipping, biting and I moaned.  I could feel the violence in his actions, the way his muscles trembled.  He wasn't about to be turned away when he knew how much I wanted it too.  

"I'm your mate, Alec." I managed to say roughly.  My mouth and throat were dry as the desert and it was hard to speak.   

"I know, you're mine." He told me again.  "Say it. Tell me you're mine." 

It was a demand of mates and one I had a hard time not repeating.  I looked at him, his face inches from mine as he stared me down, looking almost crazed as his brother had been.  Almost all of the beautiful green of his eyes was gone, leaving them black and penetrating.

I felt breathless as I feel headlong in love with him.  "If I say it, and you take me, mark me, we'll be mated for life." I told him simply, no time for games.  Just the stark truth.  Alec just blinked at me trying to process what I said. 

"What?" Alec asked, shaking his head and pulling back from me. "What are you talking about?  Mating for life?  You're in heat, Heather," he said as he leaned forward and started kissing my neck, "And you're driving me insane...no more talking."  

I couldn't think straight, not with him this close, this... naked and hard.  Not when his mouth was on my skin, tasting and biting.  It didn't matter to me now, nothing did, but getting him inside of me.  I reached and wrapped my hand around his hard cock, pulling a hiss from his lips. 

I tried to crawl on top of him, tried to get him inside of me, but I was suddenly pushed back and he was glaring at me again. 

He gave me a little shake, asking again what I was talking about.  Shaking my head, I reached once more and took his cock in my hand, stroking him, thinking about how much I wanted to taste him. 

"Some X5's mate for life." I told him absently while my mind and hands were busy with other things. "You're an alpha," I purred and gave him a hot kiss and started to crawl onto his lap again. "So am I.  If we mate now, it sticks for the rest of our lives." 

Alec pulled back slightly, keeping the part of him I wanted more than anything just out of reach.  Never in my wildest dream could I have imagined Alec being resistant to a woman's touch, but he kept stalling and pushing me away and it was pissing me off.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" He asked in stunned amazement. 

I stopped and looked him square in the eye, "Do I look like I'm kidding?  If we mate, if we exchange the words and I submit to you, that's it." I know he's having a hard time wrapping his brain around this, he has, after all seen Max go into heat.  He was supposed to be her breeding partner before he helped her escape, but this aspect of breeding seemed new to him.  Still, at this point, I had enough talking, enough explaining.  It was time for some action.

When I launched myself at him, he tried to push me away and ask me more questions. I sneered and shoved off of him before I began to get up from the bed.  If he wasn't going to step up, I'd go and find someone else that would. 

It didn't matter anymore that I loved him or that he was the one I was supposed to be with.  All that mattered was easing the ache between my legs and cooling my blood so I could think again. 

My skin felt tight and every hair on my body stood up and reacted to even the slightest of touches or breezes.   

Alec grabbed my hand and gave me a good yank, "Where are you going?" He asked as I tried to take a step away from the bed. 

I glared down at him, "To find someone that's more willing.  You talk to much."

First his jaw dropped and then he drew in a long, deep breath and gave me a good and pissed off look.  He stood and pointed at me, "You just said we would mate for life, how could you go find someone else?" 

He was confused, I knew that, but that wasn't helping me get off.  That was all I cared about at this point.  While his body reacted to mine, but he had no idea how uncomfortable I was.  How everything inside of me was screaming for release, for his hard thickness to fill me.  It was a physical pain, a burning and at this point I could hardly think beyond it. 

I pulled my arm away from him and reached down to pick up my skirt. "In case you're a bit slow, Alec, we haven't _done _anything yet.  You haven't touched me and if you won't shut up and step up, I'll go and find someone else that will."  

Alec let out a roar of rage and then he was on me.  The usual aloof calm he was best known for was gone and before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor. He had me pinned under him and he was holding me down with his massive strength. 

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered, his voice icy calm and deadly and I shivered before he lined up our bodies and surged deep inside of me. 

I let out a long, throaty moan and arched under him as he began to pound me from behind.  Hard, brutal thrusts that had me begging for more.   

He was so thick and so hot.  The perfect size, made to fit with my body and maximize our pleasure.  The grunts and snarls that were coming from him only drove my need higher and it took all his strength to stay on top of me.   

"Submit," Alec ordered sharply when I almost bucked him off. 

The urge was there to do as he demanded, to just turn my head and let him mark me as his.  It was what I wanted, after all, to be his.  Alec pressed his lips to my barcode again and whispered the word over and over again, begging, pleading, demanding... ordering.  "Submit.  Submit." 

With each trust, he said it against my skin, chipping away at my resolve, as he brought my body closer and closer to orgasm. 

This wasn't about making love, though it felt fantastic, there were no loving touches, no slow strokes that made me burn.  This was hard and brutal rutting and I was in heaven.  Nothing had ever felt as wonderful, as perfect.  The slow exploration would come later, after our blood cooled and my heat was gone.  Then we could work on getting to know each other better. 

I felt his mouth open against my neck and all I wanted to do was to lower my head, but he had to earn it.  It was how we were made.  He had to prove to me that he was worthy of me, that he could protect me and would honor me. 

Even if he told me that he loved me, it wouldn't have made me give in.  We are both part animal and part man.  This was the animal side, raw and primitive and it needed to be sure because there was no going back.  Love was a human term, a human emotion easily thrown away and forgotten about.   

He had to pledge himself to me, accept me as his only mate and I had to do the same. 

"You're mine." Alec told me firmly once again.

"Only yours?" I gasped out in question. 

"Only mine." He whispered, assuring me that no other man would ever be allowed to touch me and live. 

"Are you mine?" I asked him, needing to know, needing to be sure. 

"Only yours." He told me, his voice low and true.   

"Only mine." I repeated back to him, letting him know that I accepted his word, his claim.  

I lowered my head and tilted it to the left, baring my neck to him as I finally submitted.

Alec purred low in his chest and I closed my eyes as I felt him swell deep inside of me.  His trusts became frantic, the once smooth movements became erratic.  He clamped his teeth down over my shoulder just enough to breath the skin as he held me in the mating hold. 

That was all it took and I screamed as I came hard and long, pulling him with me, sealing our fates together.  Mating us as one. 


End file.
